Undead
The undead of Antares include those whose souls have been supernaturally preserved (Lichborn) as well as those beings whose souls were stitched together (chimeraborn). Most undead are insane, shambling monsters, however, on rare occasion an undead is made with clarity of thought and free will. Estimates of the sentient undead aren't consistent, but some put the number in tens at most. Appearance Undead appearances vary wildly and don't necessarily share any universal traits with a few exceptions. An old elvish proverb says that the eyes are the window to the soul, this seems to be true when it comes to undead. Chimeraborn Chimeraborn undead have glowing eyes that almost seem to be burning. There is no common color, and no pattern has yet been determined. Necrologists believe that these undead have unique eyes because they reflect the unstable and chaotic state of the chimeraborn soul. Additionally, chimeraborn are typically stitched together or fused from multiple "donors." This typically leads to more rapid decay than their lichborn brethren. Lichborn As far as eyes are concerned, lichborn keep the eyes of the original host, no matter what body the soul resides in. Lichborn also typically have the same physical bodies they once lived in, albeit in varying states of decay. Although, some more powerful lichborn maintain a supernaturally attractive appearance. Example Names Chimeraborn Chimeraborn names are often given by the creator, or otherwise created by the individual themselves. They are also commonly short and brutal. Example Names: Blackguard, Brute, Cad, Carrion, Crow, Cullion, Cur, Dog, Horde, Host, Legion, Louse, Many, Mob, Pariah, Rake, Rat, Scamp, Sneak, Swarm, Throng, Worm, Wretch Lichborn Reference the appropriate racial page for example names. Locations All over Levast, as well as the continent at large. Despite extremely limited numbers. Necropolis (Nurwine) Society No known undead society exists. Of late however, rumors of a necropolis have begun spreading by traders from Grinna and southeastern Levast. Relations Dwarves Dwarves revere their ancestors, even more so than their creator. Thus, undead are perceived as a threat to their ancestors peace. Those that disturb the peace of the dead must be punished, severely. Elves Undead are diametrically opposed to everything elves stand for. Elves view life as precious, and as such, see undead as abominations and a cruel mockery of what they hold dear. An elf would be hard pressed not to put an undead to eternal rest on sight. Humans Humans are probably the most well receiving of all the races, although that isn't saying much. Due to their myriad of micro cultures, it's just as likely that one culture of humans abhors the undead, while their neighboring tribe reveres them. Orcs The orcs of Levast are superstitious in nature and treat the black arts with fear and suspicion. Additionally, most undead are weak, both of mind and body. Orc culture is centered around strength, making any relations with the undead tenuous at best. Sivihazar In the eyes of the Sivihazar, undead are aberrations. Sivihazar have a special reverence for nature and things derived from nature, as such, undead are the exact opposite. Being unnatural by definition would cause most Sivihazar to attack on sight. History The first undead are mentioned by elvish historians. Most of the records have been lost since the Fall, however a few scraps remain. Current knowledge speaks of a daemon of considerable power that utilized the undead to further it's chaotic ends many millennia ago. Additionally, there are references to a now defunct branch of the Daer Faroth that specialized in slaying the undead. Religion Anything of a spiritual nature in relation to the undead is unknown or non-existent to common knowledge. Magic Chimeraborn It has been found that Chimeraborn have a very unstable connection with magic. Sometimes this results in intensely powerful spells as well as weak sputterings. Lichborn Lichborn have access to magic in the same way that their template race does. Traits Chimeraborn Ability Score Increase. Increase any characteristic score by 2. Ability Score Decrease. ''Decrease any characteristic score by 2. ''Age. Chimeraborn typically count their age from the day of their creation. Alignment. Any Size. Chimera are typically medium sized although their shapes can be highly irregular. Speed. ''Base speed is 30 feet, or six squares. ''Darkvision. Chimeraborn have the natural ability to see in low-light conditions with clarity, and darkness as if it were dimly lit. In darkness, chimeraborn see thermally. Undead Nature. ''Chimeraborn don't require air, food, drink, or sleep. ''Unnatural Cravings. Chimeraborn crave (but do not need) flesh of sentient creatures. Every couple of days the player needs to roll a DC 10 Con Saving Throw. Languages. Chimeraborn start with languages equal to their Intelligence score bonus. The languages must have been known by their creator, or appropriate magic must have been used in the creation to allow other languages. Lichborn Use base race traits except/including the following: Undead Nature. ''Chimeraborn don't require air, food, drink, or sleep. ''Unnatural Cravings. Chimeraborn crave (but do not need) flesh of sentient creatures. Every couple of days the player needs to roll a DC 10 Con Saving Throw.